


Roosterteeth: Welcome!

by Chooboozle



Series: RT Old West Drabbles [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Western, Angry Kissing, Angry Making Out, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Train Sex, Voyeurism, series beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chooboozle/pseuds/Chooboozle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is a vigilante to goes missing for two whole years. He has left his boyfriend, Geoff, in abandoned. And for what? 3,000 dollars. Geoff has tried to get over him and even found a little Lad named Michael who works for him at his saloon. No one really expected for Ryan to return, however. </p><p>Ray, Dan, and Gavin have known each other for a while now and they've been trying to find a place to stay ever since they ran from home. Dan and Gavin are together as boyfriends, but that doesn't mean that they don't mind Ray joining in for a session or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roosterteeth: Welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> And here it is! My new series. I haven't really noticed a Western AU and so I decided to make one of my own. This will become a huge drabble collection series.
> 
> I will be MORE than happy to take suggestions [ on my tumblr!](http://chooboozle.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! There will be more to come.

Little beads of rain fell from the night sky, striking his face as he rode. It was dark, but that did not matter; he knew the way. He knew it all too well. It had been almost 2 years since he and his horse tread these hallowed dirt roads and he swore he would never return, but there was just an aching in his heart - and yet he swore that any feeling in his heart  _died_ those two years ago when he left this God forsaken place to begin with. Yet, here he was; he slowed his horse to a skipping trot as they both closed in on the small town that was  _Roosterteeth_. For the life of him, he will never understand why Burnie and his buddy Matt ever created that name when they founded the town; in his opinion, it was probably one of the stupidest and weirdest names known to man, however it was a town that quickly became popular as the years passed. Mostly known for his horse races, shootout games, and, of course, the famous saloons. Specifically  _Geoff’s Shack_.

 

The Gent found his heart pounding as he reared up towards the town, seeing the big, broken down sign that was in terrible need of replacing  _Roosterteeth: Welcome!_  It was almost like seeing a faint memory, a wave of nostalgia washing over the Gent as he shuddered out a sigh, his hands gripping on the reins of Edgar tighter. He’s had this horse for 4 years now. Although he was getting older, his spunk never left him and neither did his fire. Edgar was reliable; always came when you whistled, called his name, or even cried; whenever it sounded like you were in danger, he’d come. He always did.

 

“It’s like I’m staring death in the face, huh, Ed?”

 

The horse made a slight sputtering noise, dipping his head down as if to try to turn the opposite way of which they came, however, the Gent refused, pulling the reigns back and stopping the animal from continuing. The rain continued to trickle down, running off the rim of his hat and landing on his thighs. He looked up at the sign, once more, heaving a big breath through his mouth that was muffled against the cloth of his bandana that was tied around the base of his head, just below his ears. It was black - a gift from a long friend of whom he lost touch with. He never lost the bandana, however. Never.

 

“Yah,” the Gent smally stated as he shucked the reigns of Edgar slightly, making the animal trot forward. He knew where he wanted to go; it was striking to be around midnight and although it most definitely would be closed by now, it didn’t stop the cowboy from continuing on towards his destination.

 

~

 

“ ‘member how to wipe the glasses?” The man asked. He stood up from a low crouch, his back straightening up along with his shirt to reveal curving, inky tattoos that covered his arms. He was older - not much, but he was older than the Lad who was busy wiping the glasses. With a small “mmhm,” the Lad continued to take the rag and wipe out the small glasses - shot glasses first, then cups, and then pints. The tattooed Gent smiled taking a hand and placing it on the Lad’s shoulders, giving the boy a startle. He dropped the cup that once laid held in his palm and it fell, shattering into pieces on the floor.

 

“Damn it!” the boy whined, adjusting his spectacles as he looked at the shattered remnants of the glass. “Sorry, sir. I-I’m such a God damned--”

 

“Michael, it’s alright, boy. I have another one in the back. You should learn not to be so jumpy, however,” the tattooed Gent smiled, his handle bar mustache rising against the curves of his lips. The ginger Lad returned a soft smile before grabbing a broom and beginning to sweep up the shattered bits of glass on the floor.

 

“You’re not like most bosses,” he began. “You’re nice, ya know? Give me a place to sleep, give me food to eat--you're just really awesome. I really like being with you.”

 

“I try to be. I like you too, Michael,” The elder began to wipe off the rest of the counter, assessing the bar and fixing any little thing that was out of place. “You did good tonight."

 

“Thanks, Geoff,” Michael smiled. He was relieved that his boss never permitted him to call him something so formal as “Sir” or “Mister”. His first name, Geoff, was just fine - very informal. Almost like a friend - actually, exactly like a friend. Maybe even more. The two were getting very close ever since Michael began to work at the saloon; the two would hang out, go riding together, smoke out back, go hunting, and even gone so close as to actually sleep together. Geoff liked to hold and hug Michael, sometimes even planting little kisses on the boy’s cheeks and head - almost like a little maiden to a king. They have never done anything that intimate, but Michael wouldn’t mind if they started; in fact, he would be thrilled. He never asked Geoff, however, because he was always too scared that Geoff wouldn’t want to.

 

Other than that, him and his boss were basically best buddies. Geoff would always bring up a nameless man during their little expeditions together and tell him stories of how ruthless the man was. His bounty was so high in every town from Roosterteeth all the way to Tarantula; he was very infamous and committed some of the most heinous crimes out known of this side of Austin. Michael loved the stories and ever assumed that Geoff just made them up because the subject of the story would always remain nameless.

 

_“Do you know where he is now, Geoff?”_

_“Don’t know, don’t wanna know. He’s a man that’ll die alone and have no fucking friend to his name,” the Gent answered, taking a huge drag from his cigar, inhaling it deeply._

_“What is his name, Geoff?”_

_“Anger - no, wait: Stupid.”_

 

Michael began to sweep the tiny bits of glass into the little pan until he heard Geoff grunt.

 

“I’m going to check on the back. Some of the residents come in later during the night, but I’m just gonna make sure there’s no one suspicious lurking around.”

 

“Alright, Geoff,” Michael hummed, looking down at the floor to continue to sweep up the glitter of glass and hearing the boots that belonged to Geoff thudding away. There was a small silence that fell around him in the small bar and residency. The little pitter patter of raindrops were the only noise that allowed to keep his thoughts from wandering away from reality until there was sudden  _thud_  of the saloon swinging doors - the wood of the door lightly tapping on the walls of the saloon. Michael slightly gasped, lifting his head up just to peer over the bar to see who could it be.

 

The first thing that Michael thought of when he saw the man was that he looked down right  _intimidating_. He was a built, muscular man who dressed in all black, including the black bandanna that obscured the lower part of his face. His eyes were a darting blue that seemed to pin knives into Michael’s eyes whenever he looked at them.

 

“Howdy,” the stranger stated.

 

“Sorry, sir, we’re closed,” Michael stated, getting up on his feet to get a even better look of the man. He wore snake leather boots with a symbol on the side that looked like curling ram horns.

 

“Get your boss over here; I’m sure he’d be glad to give me a drink.”

 

“Sir, I don’t know. I’ve never seen you around these parts of town. Where are you from?” Michael began to grab his rag and started to wipe down the glasses again as a nervous gesture - at least to try and find something to do with his hands.

 

There was a little venomous chuckle that the stranger made followed by a soft, weary sigh. “I’ve been around. This little town used to be my home, but now I just go where ever the wind takes me. I’m not really welcomed in any of these parts.”

 

“C-can I have your name at least?”

 

“My name? Why would you need to know my name?”

 

There was a lump in the Lad’s throat and he desperately tried to swallow it down. There was a sparking heat that began to glide through Michael’s skin until finally, he heard the call of Geoff from the back, almost seeming as if it were an actual savior.

 

“Michael? Who are you talking to?”

 

“T-this man, Geoff. He said he used to live here.”

 

There was a thudding of the elder’s boots as he closed in towards the front of the bar. Michael’s eyes never left the stranger’s and nor did the stranger’s eyes leave his. A spiking tension seemed to rise and fall with every step that Geoff took until, finally, he reached where Michael was. There was a slight gasp that left his lips, along with a law jaw, and wide eyes.

 

“Well I’ll be damned.”

 

“Calm yourself, Geoff, I haven’t damned you yet.”

 

Michael felt ice hit his heart when he saw his boss’ teeth become grit and his hands clenching into tight fists. The elder’s body tensed up, obviously indicating that he knows this stranger and whatever it was that he remembers about the stranger, it wasn’t good.

  
“Why the fuck are you here?”

 

“Decided to come home, Geoff,” the stranger replied through the cloth of the bandana. “I’m sick of running.”

 

“You deserve to run until you drop dead. Michael, leave,” Geoff’s voice was harsh and Michael jumped a bit, especially when hearing his name being called.

 

“Sir, I--”

 

“Leave, Michael. This doesn’t involve you.”

 

“S-shall I meet you in bed?” Michael’s voice was just above a whisper. Geoff’s breath hitched, especially when he saw the blue eyes of the stranger flicker in interest.

 

“Ah, Geoff, I suppose you found yourself a little playmate, huh?” the stranger chuckled and Geoff exhaled sharply, the nails digging into the inside of his palms as he tightened his fists.

 

“Michael, just leave. I’ll meet you in a moment.”

 

The Lad frowned, knowing that he probably said the wrong thing at the wrong time. He began to shuffle his feet sadly towards the stairs until he began to ascend up the stairs slowly. However, when he made it to the top, he didn’t leave. He crouched down and hid as he continued to look down and peek at what was happening. There was small murmuring and the Lad was actually worried that he wouldn’t be able to hear what was going on, however, he soon heard Geoff’s voice loud and clear in an angry tone.

 

“I thought you left for good. Why are you back here?” the elder crossed his arms angrily, his eyes boring into the ones of the stranger’s. The stranger Gent made a small sigh, taking off his black hat revealing his messy, greased up dirty blond hair. His bangs clinged to his forehead from the wetness of the rain outside along with the sweat along his brow. He hesitated before finding the words to speak, but when he did find them, his voice remained low.

 

“I came back because I couldn’t deal with the guilt anymore. I want to make things right between us.”

 

“The ‘guilt’. Hah. It took two years to finally break you, huh? You actually regret what you did to me.”

 

“Geoff, I’m sorry. I made  _sure_  that you weren’t harmed when they got you…”

 

“I wouldn’t have to worry about being harmed at the time if you didn’t  _completely give me away to them!_ ” the boss’ voice got higher and higher from the anger and he slammed both fists on the bar. The stranger quickly shushed the elder, placing his hands on top of Geoff’s fists that collided with the table as if trying to soothe them from any pain that the elder could have experienced.

 

“I knew what I was doing...I made sure you weren’t hurt, Geoff.”

 

“You gave me up to a bunch of bandits for 3,000 dollars, Ryan. Then as I’m about to have my throat slit and possibly have my ass fucked by a bunch of gang bangers, you come in and ‘save the day’ by shooting them all down. Then you leave. And I don’t see you for two fucking years. You didn’t even let me get any of the money you swindled out of them.”

 

“Geoff, please. I’ll give you all of the money that I own - which is about 20,000 dollars. I just want your forgiveness.”

 

“20,000 bucks, huh? I only have 5,000 to my name. I guess being a notorious bounty hunter - who’s even wanted, himself - pays off,” Geoff’s frown became slanted, almost as if showing that he was actually disappointed in himself for not having that much money. He leaned in towards the stranger - Ryan - closer, his eyes never leaving the bounty hunter’s. “How do you do it, huh? How are you a bounty hunter collecting your rewards but never getting caught for the murders that you’ve committed out of spite?”

 

“I never take sheriff bounties,” the Gent admitted. Geoff chuckled.

 

“Vigilantes aren’t welcomed here.”

 

“Geoff, Jesus, give me a chance. I’ll give you whatever you want; I just want to make things right between us. We use to be so close…” the stranger leaned in closer to Geoff, taking his hands and beginning to undo the knot that was holding his bandanna against his face. It fell off almost like a veil, revealing his lips and light facial hair that lined the outside of his face and lips. “You know…” he began softly, “you’ve never been this close to my face without having the need to kiss me.”

 

“I fucking hate you,” the boss growled, but leaned into the stranger and pressed their lips together.

 

Michael bit his lip, trying to hold the gasp that desperately wanted to come out. He saw Geoff’s hands begin to so desperately cling onto the collar of the bounty hunter’s jacket, pulling harshly as if there were a way to get impossibly closer to the stranger. The stranger just replied with a moan, tilting his head to allow Geoff’s tongue to explore. Ryan was trying to take this at such a leisure, soft pace but Geoff refused. He was desperate; the kiss became more needy and possessive as the elder actually began to lean against the counter, his thighs beginning to prop up against the edge.

 

Michael was actually convinced that this kiss was not loving at all - just a desperate, needy release that needed to be had by his boss and the stranger. Two years worth of pent up anger and guilt and finally the combination turned into a sick romance that took affliction out on each other not by harsh words or physical violence, but kissing. It was such a sick and twisted gesture that Michael could not look away from. He watched in pure awe and curiosity, his tongue actually beginning to trial out and lick all around his own lips as if to simulate what he was watching.

 

Geoff was creating needy, whimpering moans that Michael has never heard before. He’s never, ever seen his boss like this. Little bites and nibbles were being made by the elder as he finally propped his entire body on the bar his arms now wrapped tightly around the stranger’s neck. Ryan pressed strong arms against the boss’ waist, trying to keep Geoff from pushing him out of the chair and sending them both down to the floor as he replied with his own series of bites and nibbles, pulling at the lips of Geoff with every tug and nip.

 

Finally, what seemed like hours, they finally part, however Geoff continued to press little small kisses against the stranger’s lips periodically.

 

“I don’t think I can forgive you for what you did to me right now. I don’t want to start this again, either. You never wrote, never visited - you just were a coward and you never came back for me to tell me you messed up. You didn’t have the fucking balls to do it,” there were tears streaming down Geoff’s face shamelessly.

 

“I-I’m sorry…” the stranger whimpered, his hands still clinging onto the waist of Geoff. “I-I understand that you don’t want to start this again. I wouldn’t either,” the stranger’s voice cracked at the end of that sentence before he continued on, “You have a lovely, nice, little Lad waiting for you. Go to him. I just came to...try and set things right between us. Bury the death of our relationship and give my condolences. I was a fool. A fucking ass who only cared about himself…You have a Lad waiting for you and you should tend to him. Don’t pass that up...I-I’m glad you didn’t wait for me.”

 

Geoff gave a small nod before pressing their lips together again. There was no force or anger, no spark or flame, no love and no lust. It was just sympathetic. A sympathetic kiss that was given in shame.

 

Both of the men began to straighten up and brush each other off. There were no more words exchanged between the two of them, only looks of reassurance and sorrow. Geoff picked up the discarded bandanna that somehow managed to find its way on the floor before wrapping his arms around the Gent and beginning to tie it. Once that happened, the silence finally broke.

 

“You’ll still keep this even though--?”

 

“It’ll be a reminder to never be that foolish man I was before.”

 

Michael scampered up to his feet, his heart pounding with the mixture of emotions that were conflicting him right now.

 

 _“You have a lovely, nice, little Lad waiting for you. Go to him.”_  were the main words of the stranger that were echoing in his mind.

 

~

 

The loud whistle of the train woke him in a daze and he grunted softly. He laid on a small bushel of hay, the straws cutting and poking at his skin to where he immediately threw himself off of it.

 

“Gavin,” he called softly. “Dan, wake up.”

 

There was no verbal reply from the two - only small little whimpers that he  _knew_  were coming from Gavin. He turned over on his side and gasped a little, groaning almost in un-amusement as he saw the two. Dan bopped his head up and down on the slightly older Brit. Gavin and him were only a month apart as far as age. Gavin leaned forward, whimpering slightly as he saw him staring at them - the whimpers seeming now to be ones of shame and embarrassment rather than pleasure. There were soft groans leaving Dan’s lips that were wrapped around Gavin’s cock, his tongue trailing out slightly.

 

“Could I wake up one morning without you two fucks sucking each other off?” the Lad growled, popping down on his side in the hay once again. His eyes never left the two, however; he stared in interest, watching as how Dan finally pulled off of the Brit and wrapped a hand around him, stroking up and down. Gavin hissed, tilting his head back.

 

“He had a nightmare,” Dan said simply, placing a kiss on the slightly older’s naked thigh as he continued to run his hand up and down the shaft of Gavin. “So I decided to comfort him. Would you care to join, Ray?”

 

“Ray, yeah,” Gavin moaned as Dan slightly pressed his thumb at the base of his tip, making a bead of precum seep out before Dan eagerly leaned back down to swipe at it with his tongue. “W-why don’t you join us, Ray? It’s been a week since you’ve join us for a nice round…”

 

“It’s because I told you: we aren’t together.” He saw the Lad give a small whimper of sadness before Ray turned back on his side, facing away from them once again; he heard Dan’s voice intervening at a strong tone.

 

“Don’t talk to him like that. We  _are_  together whether you like it or not. We may not be together romantically, but we are still together unless you just want to abandon us and be out on your own.”

 

“Dan, please,” Ray sighed. “You guys are the only friends and family I got. You know what I meant. I-I don’t like to get myself involved with situations dealing with sex, though. We aren’t together...and I would feel like I would be taking advantage of your guys if we did that.”

 

There was a slight moan that Gavin emitted and the Hispanic Lad shuddered, closing his eyes tight. Honestly, he would love to join in right now, even if he did think that Gavin and Dan spent way too much time sucking each other off or give each other little quickies and kisses. He wasn’t jealous - okay, maybe a little. But that’s all the more reason to not get caught up with that. “Just,” Ray sighed again. “I don’t want to...hurt you…”

 

“You wouldn’t be hurting us, Ray,” he heard Dan say along with a breathless moan being released from Gavin. “Everyone has needs. Instead of wanking off at night, you could just ask for us to help you. We’d be glad to do it.”

 

Ray shuddered at the offer, gripping his fists together tightly. “Y-you wouldn’t be upset?...”

 

“We’re upset that you  _haven’t_  join us in over a week,” Dan continued, Gavin whining softly feeling that Dan was doing more talking rather than sucking. “We feel like you don’t like us.”

 

“I do like you guys,” Ray finally turned over to catch a glimpse of the action once again. “I-I just don’t want a...romantic relationship…”

 

“We understand-- _Jesus_ \--” Gavin finally pushed Dan away, his fists clenching. “S-sorry, I was close and I didn’t want it to end…”

 

Dan smiled, kissing the tip of Gavin’s cock, making the slightly older Brit shudder, and then he looked at Ray. “We don’t expect romance. If you wanna join in, just come on. Gavin absolutely  _loves_  that cock of yours.”

 

“ _Dan!_  I-I--well I’m not the only one,” Gavin pouted, shooting a slightly annoyed look at his boyfriend. Ray couldn’t help but blush slightly, grinning like an idiot at the two comments. Maybe they were just saying that to get him all excited and if they were, it was working. He began to shift his weight in the straws of hay before he realized something.

 

“We’d have to be quick. I’m sure this train will pass Tarantula any moment now.”

 

Dan waved off the though. “It’ll stop when it does. Has to pick up cattle anyway.”

 

Ray began to crawl on his knees towards the two before finally meeting Dan in a kiss. The Hispanic couldn’t really describe how the younger Brit tasted, but it was something  _incredible_  as their lips collided, setting off a heated spark that surged all through Ray’s body and right down to his arousal.

 

Gavin whimpered and whined as he began to slowly pull Dan off, practically begging to be the one to kiss Ray, instead, but the stronger, more muscular Brit wouldn’t let him. Ray had to chuckle at that before he finally pulled away from Dan and it was almost an instant before Gavin’s lips were locked on to his, replacing that of his boyfriend’s. Gavin’s knees dug into the straws; a slight pain beginning to prick at his kneecaps before Dan actually began to sweep around the area to leave only the wood of the floor so they could get comfortable. He moaned  as he saw his boyfriend beginning to pry off the clothes of his friend, Ray’s torso becoming exposed. Dan always had a thing for upper body - especially which is why he worked on his so much however he had to admit, Gavin’s slender arms along with his thin chest and body - making the Lad seem so tiny - was absolute bliss for Dan as he would wrap his arms around his boyfriend.

 

And that is what he did now, prying Gavin off of Ray and hugging his boyfriend’s back to his chest and laying down. Gavin was squirming on top of him, whimpering as he felt completely exposed because his naked lower body was out for Ray to take in and see.

 

“I could just shag you like this, huh? Let Ray watch what we do after he falls asleep?” Dan growled, his strong arms keeping the squirming Gavin in place until they finally trailed down to the crook of Gavin’s knees, pulling them back until he was practically forcing Gavin’s thighs to press up against his body; he prompt spread his boyfriend’s legs, leaving Gavin completely exposed for Ray to take in and admire Ray chuckled as he saw Gavin desperately try to close his legs from the embarrassment of such exposure. Gavin blushed and whimpered, not answering until Dan continued. “What about how much you tell me to talk to Ray to join us, huh? Wanting him to down your cock as I shag you all nice and deep?”

 

“D-Dan,” Gavin moaned shooting a desperate look at Ray. The Hispanic Lad was mesmerized; Dan’s talking practically driving him insane and he eyed at Gavin, spread out for him to see. Ray didn’t know what to say and so he just crawled closer to the two.

 

“Or,” Dan continued. “I could let Ray fuck you like this. It would be so amazing to watch - I’m sure it wouldn’t take me long to spill over as I hear my little Gavin’s cries fill the car; moaning so loud of how good that cock feels inside of him. God, just the thought of it makes me so excited right now - yeah, I think that’ll be just fine...What’dya think, Ray?”

 

The Hispanic was speechless except for a moan. Last time they did this, Dan did  _not_  include all of the filthy talk. Ray determined that Dan  _must_  be beyond the edge of excitement and Ray couldn’t blame him. Gavin was just so cute, he would be crazy to deny the fact that he wanted to plow the Brit. “T-that sounds so fucking amazing,” he finally spoke, leaning down to lick a single stripe from the base of Gavin’s cock to the tip, loving how the Brit twitched in reply.

 

“Good,” Dan’s voice was low and rough; nothing like Ray’s ever heard before. Dan began to shift his weight, inviting Ray to come and take his place under Gavin. Ray followed through, beginning to crawl under the Brit, his hands replacing that of which Dan’s were before and he still made Gavin remain spread open.

 

“Hiya, Ray,” Gavin softly said. It wasn’t exciting, but lust filled and Ray bit his lip at it.

 

“ ‘ere,” Dan said softly as he began to sink down again. “Gonna have to lick him open, aren’t we? Don’t want Gavin to feel pain, huh?”

 

Ray moaned shamelessly. He was about to fuck his friend’s boyfriend while his friend ate his boyfriend out. Such a twisted, simple statement that made Ray ever so hard, his cock beginning to strain against his pants. Gavin whimpered, tilting his head back as he felt Dan’s tongue beginning to lap at his hole; the younger Brit’s hands began to press against Gavin’s cheeks, spreading them apart even more so as he continued to lick open his boyfriend. Dan moaned softly, poking his tongue into the inner works of the muscle until he just ended up lapping at the rim.

 

Ray’s breath finally released itself from being held along with a slight moan. Gavin bucked, making Dan’s rhythm falter slightly and the younger Brit sighed. “My, always so sensitive you are.”

 

“You’re bloody eating me out! You haven’t done this in--” the spread out Lad cut off the sentence with a loud, yelping moan as Dan continued, pressing his tongue into Gavin easily, now. He licked all around until the Lad was slick, ready for Ray to enter/ As he pulled away, he gave another soft kiss at Gavin’s cheek before beginning to work at Ray’s pants, beginning to pull them down.

 

“Did that excite you, Ray?”

 

“Fuck yes,” the Hispanic Lad moaned, especially when his cock sprang free as soon as his pants were off courtesy of Dan. “Jesus Christ, yes…” Ray immediately began to press his tip against Gavin, making the Brit yelp at the Hispanic’s eagerness already. Dan just growled, leaning back and immediately pulling his pants to where his aching cock was freed as well, pressing lightly against the hem of his shirt. He wrapped a hand around his cock, immediately beginning to move it up and down, almost mimicking the movements exactly on what he did on his boyfriend earlier.

 

Ray pressed a small kiss on Gavin’s ear and Gavin whimpered, practically giving Ray permission there to continue. The Hispanic replied by pressing his cock into Gavin, gasping at the wetness from Dan’s mouth acting as lube. That accompanied by Gavin’s tight heat, made Ray eagerly moaned as he sank himself into Gavin deeper.

 

“Jesus!” Gavin moaned out as he felt the heating burn of Ray’s cock beginning to stretch him. He bit his lip as he wrapped a hand around his cock that grew slightly limp from not recieving its orgasm from earlier, however, it quickly sprang back to life. “G-God, this is really hot…”

 

“You should see it from ‘ere,” Dan replied, biting his lip as he sped up his pace slightly. “Go on, Ray, don’t be shy. Go ahead and fuck my boi…”

 

Ray moaned, beginning to comply with Dan’s requests as he pulled slightly back out of the Brit before pushing back in. Gavin gasped, his head throwing back until it landed in Ray’s shoulders.

 

“Fuck!” he cried out. “Oh, my God…”

 

Ray only took that as a notion to go faster - harder. Ray began to shift Gavin above him until the Brit was settled more comfortable on Ray’s body before the Hispanic continued his pace, sinking his cock into the Brit until there was a slight slap of skin. Ray released a quiet moan, not wanting to be louder than Gavin because the Brit sounded fucking  _amazing_  at the moment.

 

“Oh, fuck yeah, B,” Dan smiled, his hand shamelessly stroking himself at an increasing pace. “God, that looks so bloody amazing. Does that feel good?”

 

“Yes!’ Gavin moaned out, his hand working on his own cock. “ _Yes_ , yes, yes. So - amazing - _oh, my God_ ,” Gavin moaned as Ray shifted his weight again, his cock now driving firm and deep straight into the Brit’s sweet spot. Gavin was whimpering and yelping now, soft curses leaving his lips with each thrust that Hispanic made.

 

Dan gasped, emitted a deep groan as he was the first the come; warm flows of spunk began to spurt out, running quickly down the sides of his hand. He gritted his teeth, hissing sharply before he released an, “oh, bloody hell, Gavin,” along with a praise of Ray and of how good the two looked like that. Gavin yelped, the sight of Dan spilling over becoming the push that made Gavin go over the edge as he also came, his muscles clamping tightly on Ray’s cock.

 

“Fuck!” Ray yelled, his rhythm beginning to falter as the new tightness of Gavin’s clenching muscles becoming all too much for Ray to continue. “S-shit, I’m gon-gonna--fucking cum...”

 

“Go ahead, I wanna see it…” Dan growled, looking at Gavin’s face beginning to twist in absolute pleasure as Ray continued to drive deep into him. Gavin whimpered and followed by Ray releasing a loud, moan as he held himself deep inside the Brit, releasing his load. Gavin’s face said it all as he felt the warmth that began to take him over; he shuddered as he practically  _felt_  the euphoria that rippled through the man under him.

 

“Jesus,” Ray moaned finally, his hands finally releasing Gavin’s legs out of exhaustion.

 

“That was so perfect,” Dan commented, wiping his hand on his pants before leaning forward to kiss Gavin deeply. “How was it for you?”

 

Gavin just nodded, his breath still hot and heavy as he kissed his boyfriend back. He began to hop off of Ray, groaning softly as he felt warm beginning to leak out of him and Ray hummed an apology.

 

“It’s alright,” Gavin smiled. “We’ll be in the next town soon enough and we’ll get clean.”

 

Suddenly, just like that and almost as if right on cue, the train began to slow to a stop. Dan let out a sharp, quick gasp before messily trying to force his pants back on. “Hurry!” he said. “We need to get off of here before they catch us!”

 

Ray began to clumsily try and toss his pants back on as Dan began to slide open the car door. The train was beginning to roll to a stop. “Be careful,” the Hispanic warned as he was the first to jump off. Gavin was next and the last was Dan; they all stumbled before picking picking themselves back up again and they hastily began to run away from the tracks. They stopped short, however, as they gasped looking up to see a messy, old sign that hung above their heads.

 

“That isn’t right…” Ray commented. “This isn’t Tarantula?”

 

“I guess it isn’t,” Gavin replied, slacking his weight to the right  _just_  a little in response to the stinging after pain that began to surge through his body. They all looked around to see that the town was all asleep; no lanterns were on and every curtain was closed.

 

“I guess the train just skipped Tarantula,” Dan tried to offer as he began to adjust his shirt that hung loosely and messily over his trousers. “Maybe that wasn’t a cattle train after all.”

 

“Well, I guess we could come here,” Ray shrugged. “Seems like a fairly decent town. Clean, at least. Hopefully they’re friendly.”

 

The other two nodded, and Dan wrapped his arm around the neck of his lover. The sun began to peak over the horizon, setting the sky ablaze with a purple and pink. The three of them began to walk inside the sleeping town. There was a slight dust that began to rise around them as they walked beginning to cling to the sides of the messy, old sign that announced the title of the town.

 

_Roosterteeth: Welcome!_

**Author's Note:**

> I would LOVE feedback 
> 
> a-and maybe even fanart? *big puppy eyes*


End file.
